Ocean Eyes
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: Two girls with a love and passion for the ocean, save two sea turtles, and become blessed with the power of the Ka poʻe o ka wai. Now with their abilities to breathe water and talk to fish, they make new friends and discover the secrets of the extinct tribe of the Water People, all in the short span of summer.


**Hey Readers! _Soooo_ I'll just say it, I like Shark Tale. I know it's known for being one of the worst Dreamworks movies ever, but I can think of worse animated movies _*_****_cough* Emoji Movie, Chicken Little, Bee Movie, every _****_Illumination film_****_*cough*_, but that's my own opinion. ****I find the movie funny, It's to me one of those so bad that I like it.**

**If you don't like Shark Tale then you don't have to read those chapters, the stories don't intertwine with each other. I'm going to sort them by there ****initials ****ST - FD.**

**This I a story that I've been really wanting to make, and I hope you like it, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long boat ride, but it finally reached it's destination, Paradise Island. Everyone eagerly got off, but only three ran through the crowd, while accidentally hitting others with their surfboards. Two girls and one guy, all in there late teens, carrying luggage in one hand, and their surfboards in the other. They kept apologizing, as they ran down the dock. Far enough away, they took a stop, dropping their stuff.

_"Finally!" _One of the girls sighed out, "If I had to inhale anymore crawfish breath, I was going to barf."

The guy next to her shrugged, _"Eh, _but that was some good service though. Do you agree with me, Liah?"

The girl named Liah wasn't listening. She was too focus on the beach sight. "Wow, its even better then the brochure said." Her blue eyes sparkled, feeling the sun on her fair-skin, as the wind blew through her blonde hair.

"Yeah it is, but we all live in San Diego, Liah." The other girl pointed out, while trying to fix her black hair back into a ponytail. She rubbed the sand out of her brown eyes, and wiped the sweat off her dark-skin. "How are you able to get off a 24 hour ride, and still look like a beach goddess?" She joked at her friend.

"Girl doesn't care how she looks, Fallon. Jut like I do." The guy smiled, wearing nothing but his green surf trunks, showing off his well tanned skin, his dirty-blonde afro was a mess.

"Yeah, but your a dude."

Liah looked back at her friends. "So Cooper, where is your grandparent's beach house again?"

"Not far, let's get on the bus."

They grabbed their stuff, and walked to the nearest bus stop.

The ride wasn't long, only 20 minutes. Getting off, they looked at their new home for the summer. It was a 1950's white, beach house, right on the beach. It was surrounded by palm trees and monstera bushes. No neighbors, so it was completely reserved.

_"Wow,"_ Fallon gasped, "I could get use to living here." Carrying their bags and boards, they walked up to it.

"Yeah, my grandparents have owned this place since the 50's." Cooper explained. "When they heard about the upcoming surf competition on the island, they said we could rent it for the summer."

"That was nice of them." Liah smiled.

Copper unlocked the door, but when he opened it, they were not expecting a mess. the floors, walls and ceiling were rotting. There was a bad smell in the bathroom, and the kitchen was slightly flooded. The three surfers watched as a cockroach scurried past them, out the door.

Fallon turned to Cooper. "Are you serious?!" Glancing at the couch in the living room that was covered in dust, and an outdated TV.

"Cooper, when the last time your grandparents stayed here?" Liah asked, covering her nose from the smell.

_"Umm_...I think back in 1986?" The surfer dude scratched his head.

"So over 30 years?" Fallon frowned. "Where's _no way_ we can live here!"

"But we can't stay at a hotel for 12 weeks," Liah pointed out, "It's way too expensive." She was right, the plan was to stay at the beach house and get jobs for living there. Looking back inside, they knew, they had no other option. The blonde sighed, "Okay, we're gonna have to make due for now. Lets...open up all the windows and list down what needs to be done."

The others nodded in agreement. "There are two bedrooms, the guest room has two beds." Cooper pointed down the hall.

The girls went inside their new room, it was in the same condition as the rest of the house. Fallon had a cold shiver when she touched the dusty bed. Liah turned to her friend. "Let's not worry about how bad the house is right now. And remember why we're here."

"Right, we're here for the Ka Nalu Competition!" Fallon smiled, trying to get pumped.

Liah smiled, opening the window to get fresh air in. There was a perfect view of the ocean. _"Hopefully he's still here..."_

"You thinking about Blake Sir? Aka _'The Big Kahuna'?_ Best surfer of the 70's, 80's, and 90's?" Fallon smiled.

"He taught my mom how to surf. She always told me how awesome he was. He doesn't do competitive surfing anymore, but he dose still live on the island."

"Well, it's a small island, you have a good chance." Fallon got up to use the restroom.

Liah sat down on her bed, pulling out her phone to text her parents. Suddenly there was a scream from the bathroom. "THERE'S A DEAD RAT IN THE TUB!" Fallon ran back inside, shaking viciously.

Cooper carried his board out from his room, walking down the hall, he called to the girls. "There's still plenty of daylight. You girls in?"

Liah, smiled at her shook up friend. "I think that's a great idea." Fallon nodded.

* * *

The girls changed into there swimsuits, and grabbed their boards. The three ran outside, the hot sand felt nice on their feet as they jumped into the warm water. Smiling at the waves ahead, they paddled out. Spending hours out on the water, surfing waves, doing tricks, and purposely wiping out. Smiling and laughing, all the stress about the boat ride and the house had washed away. The sky turned into shades of pink, orange, and yellow as the sun started to set. The three surfers laid on there broads, sighing in relaxation.

"So nice..." Fallon sighed, as her skin soaked up the sun on her back.

_"Yeah,"_ Liah smiled, "Tomorrow, we'll fix up the house, and then find jobs."

"Sounds good, dude!" Cooper said with a thumbs up.

Fallon and Cooper decided to call it a day, and started paddle back to the beach. But they noticed that Liah wasn't following. "Liah, you comin'?" asked Fallon.

"I think I'll stay out a bit longer." The blonde smiled at her friends. Nodding okay, they paddle away. Liah laid down on her board look out on the horizon. "Wish you could've come mom. It's beautiful, just like you said. I'll surf Ka Nalu and win, just like you did! Or I guess, I'll try." Looking down at her reflection in the water, she glided her hand on the surface. Smiling she whispered. _"I love the ocean, with all my heart."_

Suddenly, Liah heard the sounds of water being splashed. Glancing up, she saw a fin going up and down, just up ahead of her. At first, she thought it was a seal, because she could see how big it was, not a shark or a dolphin. But it looked like in was under stressed. Wondering if something was wrong, she paddled closer. Getting a better look, Liah gasped in shock. It was not a seal, but a giant leatherback sea turtle, wrapped up in a fishing net.

It was struggling to stay up to breath, but was running out of strength. "Oh my gosh!" Without even thinking, Liah paddled up to it. The net had wrapped around it's front flippers and neck. Not knowing what to do, Liah tried to get it onto her board. But being the largest turtle in the world, going at 6ft long, and weighing over 500lbs, wasn't easy. But she managed to get it on, it stopped struggling, almost as if it knew she wanted to help. Pushing as hard as she could, Liah kicked them both to land, letting the surf carry them in.

Once her feet could touch the bottom sand, Liah pushed her board on the beach. However where she was in the ocean, was far off from the beach house. She wouldn't have enough time to run all the way there and grab a knife to cut the net. Looking back at the turtle, it was now having trouble breathing. Panicking, Liah tried to untangle it with just her hands, but it wasn't working. "Come on, come on, come on! Think! What can I use?!" As if luck was on her side, she spotted a broken bottle. Grabbing a sharp edge, she carefully started to cut the netting off. "It's going to be okay," she reassured it, "I'm here to help, I'm not gonna let you die." The turtle watched her with it's big eye. After freeing the neck, Liah cut the netting off it's flippers. Pulling it away, the turtle was finally free.

Liah sighed in relief, and smiled. She just saved a leatherback turtle's life. "There, free at last. Can't believe how much trash is in the ocean." Frowning at the pile of net. "What if a person got caught in it."

Suddenly, Liah heard a voice, _"Thank you for saving me." _looking around, she didn't see anyone else of the beach. except for the turtle, but no...that's not possible. _"You are a kind person." _The surfer girl gasped in shock. No...she was hearing things, this is crazy...

But it got crazier, the turtle started glowing bright blue, Liah covered her eyes from the brightness. The body shifted and changed, growing taller then she was, and shaping into a human form. As the light vanished, Liah gasped in shock, standing where the turtle use to be, was a man. She could tell by his skin color he was Polynesian, but he had odd blue markings on his arms, legs and chest, that looked like tribal tattoos. Long, dark wavy hair, with blue highlights, and wore a dark-blue tribal skirt. He smiled down at the gaping girl.

Liah pinched her arm, thinking she had fallen asleep on her board, but sadly no. "How..._wha_ \- what...are you?"

"I no longer have a name, and what you see before you, is my former self."

"Former self? I-I don't understand. How is this possible?" Liah tried to think logically, but this was something out of pure fantasy.

"I was not always a sea turtle. My kind are almost extincted, and to live on for the remainder of my life, I have chosen to be reincarnated as a turtle." He frowned, looking sad.

"Extincted?" Liah stood up, so she was at a better level. She didn't feel like he was a danger to her, just someone who needed to talk to.

"I am one of the last of the _K__a poʻe o ka wai. _We were once guardians of the ocean, for thousands of years. But unfortunately...we could no longer live in secret. With the power we posses, we would be hunted."

Liah frown, this was because of humans wasn't it? These people of the ocean, were dying because of her race. "I'm so sorry...I wish I could help."

The man smiled at her. "But you have, you saved my life. I heard what you said, how you love the ocean, I see it in your heart." Liah blushed, "As for saving me, I wish to give you my gift."

"W-What? Oh no, you don't have to give me anything." she assured him, "And I promise I wouldn't never tell anyone about you." She held up her right hand, and vowed.

He chuckled. "I believe you, but I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you were unworthy."

Liah raised her brow. "Am I gonna turn into a turtle?"

"No." He chuckled again. Closing his eyes, he started chanting in a language that she didn't understand. It was defiantly not Polynesian, it must have been he's native tongue. Moving his arms the water from the ocean floated around him like water-bending. Liah tried to back away, but was suddenly wrapped into a whirlpool of water. it sparkled around her, touching her skin and hair, glowing brighter. Liah closed her eyes waiting for something bad to happen. But nothing did, the water then vanished. Opening her eyes, she saw that the man was gone, but the turtle was back. As '_he' _crawled back into the sea she heard, _"Heart full of love for saltwater, I give you this gift that I trust you with. May you float through the waves, and carry on my power."_ And just like that, he disappeared into the ocean.

Liah looked on the horizon. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt the water on her skin. _Did that...really just happen?_

* * *

Sleep was difficult, due to the maintenance of the house. It was cold and the sheets and blankets were gross. So the three surfers decided to sleep outside on the beach in there sleeping bags. They wore their sweaters over there pjs, ordered pizza, and built a bonfire. As they gathered around, all snuggled in there sleeping bags, Liah told her friends what had happened.

"You sure you weren't seeing things? The most likely hood is you got too much sun." Fallon suggested, while taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah that's what I want to believe, but we've spent longer hours out on the water then one afternoon." Liah frowned, staring at the fire.

"No, its gotta be a sign of something." Cooper said, laying on his back, looking at the night sky. "Like, Poseidon sent one of his servants, and Liah was the special one, so he gave her powers!"

"For what? Be the new Aquaman?" Fallon raised her brow.

"No, Aqua-chick!" Cooper laughed, liking the nickname he came up with.

Liah sighed, rubbing her arm, even though she was dry her skin still felt wet.

"Maybe you should just sleep on it for now, Liah." Fallon finished her pizza sliced, and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

_"Yeah..."_ Liah zipped up her bag and laid down for bed.

"Night dudes." Cooper said, falling to sleep as well.

* * *

As soon as dawn hit the sky, the three friends got up, and started there long work in fixing the house. The first thing they did was take all the bedding, and the curtains out and went to the local laundromat. They then went to a store at bought mops, buckets, sponges, rags, gloves, and bug-spray.

In the house's garage, they found work tools. Taking out the old TV and couch they hosed it down for a deep clean. Dust and wiped the bed frames, dressers, the kitchen counters, and fridge. moped _all_ the floors, scrubbed the walls, and changed the light bulbs. The bathroom was the worst, and since Fallon refused to go back inside because of the rat, Liah and Cooper had to deal with it. Cooper fished out the rat, and did the toilet, while Liah scrubbed the bathtub. the last thing they did was disinfect everything, and set up some rat traps, just in case.

It took all morning to 2pm. They brought back the fresh laundry and made the beds. Collapsing on the couch that was still out in the front yard.

"Well...that wasn't so bad." Liah was out of breath, and sweating like the others.

"I counted how many bugs I saw..." Fallon panted.

"How many?" Cooper asked, taking off his sweaty shirt.

"34, half of most of them were alive..." Fallon shivered, remembering how one almost crawled up her leg.

"I saw an antique store near the laundromat, I think we could sell the TV and get some money for WiFi." Liah mentioned.

"Smart idea, but won't Coopers grandparents be mad?"

"Nah, they recently got a 60+ flat-screen, they won't mind." Cooper shrugged. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached into his pant's pocket, and pulled out a piece of new paper. "I found a flyer for places that are hiring."

The girls, got a closer look. There were quite a few jobs that were available. Local shops, restaurant, even some hotels needed workers. If they could all get hired at the same place that'd be great, but the likely hood of that might not happen.

"Okay, we've got options. The only question is; where do we start?" Liah was looking at the '_Tropicana Hotel', _needing a surf instituter.

"Well, I'm defiantly not working in a hotel as a maid." Fallon frowned, "But the restaurant next door looks promising. _'All Sea Food'._"

"You do know how to cook a mean mackerel, girl." Cooper stomach rumbled. "I think I'll try the water shorts instructor for the hotel."

"Sounds good, we can all work near by. Lets get change and head on over."

* * *

A 10 minute bus ride and they were at the hotel, and diner. The hotel was brightly colored, with hundreds of plumeria bushes around the front garden, and a fountain. The restaurant next door was painted red, with a glowing blue lobster sign.

"Okay, I'll head over to the diner, you guys better get to the hotel." Fallon waved bye, walking over.

"See you in a few hours!" Liah waved back, as she and Cooper headed to the hotel. The inside was much larger then it looked, walls were white, the floor was a marble blue, and a hundred windows that brightened up the room. The lounge area had more plumeria plants, and right behind the check in counter was a large saltwater aquarium that was 12ft tall.

Cooper whistled, "Fancy."

The two surfers walked up to the counter, where they were greeted by a middle age woman. Her black hair was tied in a high bun, and she was wearing a blue tropical dress to got with the theme. "Uh-hi, we're here to apply for jobs." Liah smiled, getting the woman's attention.

She readjusted her red glasses. "What?" She looked them up and down, _"Hmm, _what are you applying for?" By the tone of her voice, she didn't seem too interested.

Liah decided to ignore it. "Surf instructor, and water sports."

"We only need _one_ person to handle those jobs."

"O-Okay, are there other jobs you're hiring for?"

"Well, we always need housekeeping. But if you want the instructor job, you better head outside to the hotel's private beach, there's already some people signing up." She pointed to the entrance door to the right.

Looking at each other, Liah and Cooper sprinted out the doors, while hearing the woman yell, "No running in the lobby!" Running out the drive way to the beach, they turned to the right and sprinted on the sand, till they saw a rental hut on the beach. Kicking up sand, as they halted. Panting, Liah asked the man who was working in the hut. "_H-Hi..._we're hear, for the instructor job..."

The man looked at them. "Well, we have quite a few people signing up. So I'll be judging who will be assigned." he picked up a clipboard, "If you could please, wait over there with the others?"

"Got it!" Cooper gave a thumbs up.

There were quite a few people, all around the same age as they were. But one stood out of the crowed, one that Liah knew all too well. Her eyes widened when she recognize the guy: tall, tanned, well-built with a Hawaiian tattoo of a shark on his left arm, wearing black shorts, and his brown hair all spiked up.

Cooper noticed him too, he leaned over to Liah whispering, _"Dude, ex-boyfriend ahead."_

_You've got to be kidding me..._ Liah groaned. She had hoped that he wouldn't be interested in the Ka Nalu. But if she use to date him, she knew he wouldn't miss the chance to compete. "What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry, you broke up a year ago." Cooper tried to ease her worry.

"Yeah, but _I _was the one who broke up with him. The _fist girl _ to ever dump him." Nervously rubbing her arm, her skin still felt damp, and it wasn't sweat. _What's wrong with me?_

"Well, the guy was a jerk. And I'll bet he won't say anything because he wants this job too."

"Okay." Sighing out, they both walked over, an acted normal. _Maybe he's matured and has gotten over it._

Thought too soon. The guy's dark blue eyes came in contact with her light blue ones. At first he blinked, but then smirked. "Well, if it isn't San Diego's little mermaid." and just like that, all attention was on the blonde surfer.

Liah didn't take offense to the nickname, for that was what everyone called her. It had a lot to do with her mom's nickname _'Ocean Goddess',_ so it had to fit the theme.

She just smiled, as best she could. "Nice to see you too, Ryan."

"You come to see me at Ka Nalu? I get it, wanting to see a before an after shot, when I take home the trophy." He smirked.

Cooper smirked back. _"Hu_, and I thought you came all the way here just for a tan. Any darker and you'll look like a corn-dog." He got a few laughs from the others.

_"Uh,_ Cooper, I don't think your one to judge that." Liah, though happy her friend defended her, couldn't help glance at his tan.

"Yeah, but this is all nature sun light form an afternoon surf. None of that tanning machine." He waved Ryan off. The others looked impressed by Cooper, finding more respect for the guy who looked like a beach bum.

Ryan glared at Liah. "I know the only reason you're here is because of your special mom won it years ago," Liah glared at him, the nerve of him bring her mom into this, "You really think you have what it takes to go up against the best?"

"Well I dated you Ryan, I guess I can do anything." She didn't have time to catch herself, but she didn't care.

_"OOOOOHHHH!" _Cooper gloated on Liah's comeback, pointing at Ryan.

"Aright, everyone!" The man walked up to them, "Since everyone seems to want this job, I will be judging on who will be qualified. We want to have someone you can be presentable and approachable with our guests. As you all probably know, surfing lessons are the most popular, so I would like to see how good of a surfer you are. You can borrow the boards here, while I watch."

Very quickly everyone took their clothes off, with their swimsuits under, grabbed a board and run for the water. Most of the group weren't as strong to paddle out faster then Liah, Cooper, of Ryan. Out there, they waited.

"It's almost like a practice meet." Cooper smiled at his friend, who giggled. They noticed a wave forming. "I think the mermaid should show the shark how it's done."

Liah's cheeks went pink, faltered by her friends motives, and letting her get the first wave. She paddled up, not noticing Ryan glaring at her. Taking a breath she smiled, and took it.

* * *

Not too far away from the shore, under the water were two great white sharks. One was on the hunt for food, while the other was force to come along. The younger shark groaned, slumping his fins down, its the same routine every day. He and his brother go out for hunting food, while he has to come up with an excuse why he can't eat meat. This secret was getting harder and harder to keep.

_"Yo,_ Lenny!" His brother called him.

"Uh, yeah Frankie?"

I spot lunch at 12!" Just up ahead of them was a group of mahi mahi, swimming in a circle.

_"Uh.._.don't you think that's a little...hard to catch? How about something easier like-" Lenny looked around trying to think of something else. Glancing up, he noticed weird, colored streamline objects, with what looked like two legs on both sides. "That?" The shark didn't even know what he was looking at.

Frankie followed Lenny's line of sight to the surface, unlike his brother knew what they were.

"Those aren't food Lenny, those are called boards."

"Oh, then whats on top of the board?"

"Do you never listen to Pop? Those are humans: you know the ones we're told to stay away from. If we were to attack them, the hole place will be a live stream panic. Not that I'm saying I don't like inflicting fear into my pry." the shark shrugged his fins, "But if we get seen, we're stuck in the ship for days." Frankie started swimming away from the dangling feet above them.

"Why?" Lenny asked, swimming after him.

"Because humans will start hunting us until they know it's save again. Beside, Buster says they taste bad." The bigger shark swam off to the fish, while Lenny stayed a little longer to see what the humans were doing.

* * *

As soon as Liah pop up on her board, she went into a bottom turn, before shooting back up the top of the wave, then going into a cutback. Cooper and the others cheered her on, very impressed with her sharp turns. Liah was smiling away, even if she didn't get the job, she might as well have fun trying.

It seemed everything was going great, until Ryan who came out of nowhere, streamed right by her, cutting her off. Liah didn't see him coming, and didn't have time to react. Losing her balance and footing, slid off her board. Everyone gasped out, and the wave engulfed her. Cooper panicked, He has never seen Liah wipe out so bad in years, and with Ryan cutting her off, was not cool.

Cooper paddled up to Ryan, who didn't seemed bothered by what he just did. "What is wrong with you dude?! You cut her off, that is so disrespectful as a surfer!" He was about ready to tier some of Ryan's pretty hair out.

"Relax, she can handle it. Side's she needs to get prepared for aggros, lot of surfer do that." He smirked.

"Uh, only if you want to get disqualified! And girls and separated form dudes, we're not competing with them!"

Their arguing could go on and on, but a girl from their group, pointed to Liah's board. "She hasn't come up yet!"

The two surfers looked over, Liah's board was floating by itself, as more waves trashed down on it. Cooper's eyes widened. He knew Liah was strong enough to swim back up to the surface, and even if she got caught under the waves, she could hold her breath for two minutes. But she wasn't coming up! He turned back to the group. "One of you, call an ambulance!" they followed his orders and paddled back. Glaring back at Ryan, he noticed that he also looked a little worried. Grabbing his arm, he shouted, "If something happened to her, it's your fault! Hope you can live with that!" He let him go, paddled as fast as he could to try and find where his friend wiped out.

* * *

Under the waves, Lenny saw the hole thing. One of the humans was on a wave, then another one went past and human fell into the water. He wasn't that close, but he could get a good look. It looked like it was a female, with long blonde fur only on the top of her head, she seemed to be hearing some kinda covering on her body.

She tumbled downward to the bottom where rocks were, and knocked her back against one. Lenny winced, that looked bad, then he noticed she was struggling. What was wrong, he did know that humans were mammals and that they needed air. So if she was stuck, she would run out of air, and drown...

"Oh no! What do I do?!" He felt like he had to do something, he was the only one who saw what happened, and it didn't look like anyone was coming to save her. "If I don't do something she'll die! But if I go over there I risk getting seen!" He watched as she suddenly went limp. "Hang on I'm coming!"

* * *

Liah didn't have time to react when she was cut off, nor did she get a good look at who did it. She wipedout _hard, _waves were pounding on top of her, flipping around. As the pressure of water pushed her down, her back came in contact with a rock, hitting hard. She cried in pain, but held in the rest of her breath, she tried to push up, but her arm got logged into a crack. She was stuck.

_Stay clam, focus of getting out and your heart rate. _She had been underwater countless times, and for a good long minutes. If you start to panic, then you focuses of breathing, which makes you loose the air inside your lungs. Opening her eyes, she looked to her caught right arm, her hole forearm was longed in deep. Turning her body to the right, she pushed her left hand on the rock, while trying to wiggle her right one out. But she was running out of time. But as she was trying to pull free, she noticed that her vision wasn't blurry underwater, in fact it was crystal clear. But how?

She pulled harder, but her arm wouldn't budge. _Come on, come on! This can't be the way I go out! I can't leave everyone! _She was reaching her two minute mart, she couldn't hold it in much longer. Her head started to feel light, and her energy was running out. She kept blinking, trying to stay conscious, but it seemed impossible now, she gave up trying. Resting her back agents the rock, she saw the bubbles floating up out of her nose. _I can't do it...I can't get out... _If she could cry underwater she would. As she looked out into open sea, she spotted a black object coming right at her, she knew what it was. _This is it hu? I die from a shark attack? Mom, dad...Fallon, Cooper...__everyone...I'm sorry...I love all... _She closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen. Just get it over with.

"Hey are you okay?!" Came a voice.

_Wha-? _Did she just here someone talk? Opening her eyes, she the font on the shark right in face. That's when she knew what kind it was. A great white! She was stunned, never has she been this close to an apex predator. All that fear was coming back with it being so close to her, but why was it just floating there, and not attacking her?

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" Liah's eyes widened, it's mouth opened, and said words...No, that's not possible! How is she hearing this?! Is the saltwater finally in her brain, with no air, she was hallucinating! It had to be that! "I need you to move to the left." It spoke again! And by it's voice it wounded like a young male, or something.

Liah couldn't hold it in anymore, she screamed. Bubbles escaping from her mouth, trying to move away from the shark. She put her left hand out in front trying to protect herself.

"Wait - no! No, no, I'm here to help!" He tried to reassure her, seeing that he was scaring her.

"What?!" Liah asked, but then covered her mouth. She didn't...no way... She just inhaled water, and spoke! She did it again only through her nose, inhaling water, and exhaling, just like air. "N-No...this isn't happening!" She was breathing underwater! "And you!" she pointed at the shark, "You're not suppose to talk!"

"You need to get back to the surface!" He said, also wondering how he could understand her. "If you turn to the left, I can get you out."

Liah blinked, he seemed like he wanted to help... "Okay...but if you help me, you can't come back at bite my arm off."

"I would never do that! So please, will you trust me?" He had a worried look in his big eyes, and he sounded sincere to his word.

_You're not going to get out without help. _Liah nodded her head, leaning her body to the left as far as she could.

The shark got a clear view of the crack and her right arm. He swam back, before speeding head first into the right side on the crack. Liah watched in shock as he kept headbutting it. There was a cracking noise, as the hole got bigger, finally the rock broke in half. Liah pulled out her arm, clutching it to her chest. It was bruised and scratched, but nothing serious. The surfer looked back at the shark who was now smiling at her.

"You okay now?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm - I'm okay."

He kept smiling at her, when they heard someone shout out from far off. "Lenny! Lets get moving!"

The shark, who seemed to go by Lenny, tensed up. "Uh - Coming Frankie!" He turned back to Liah. "Hey-uh, glad you're okay. I need to go." He turned around and swam off, looking a bit sad.

Liah frowned, he did just save her. Shark or not, he was really nice. She had to say something. "Hey!" Lenny turned back, "Thank you!" He smiled showing off his sharp teeth. He waved his fin goodbye and swam off.

Liah sighed out, what just happened? Everything came back in her mind. She was breathing underwater, and shark talked to her and help her get free. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the surface. Breaching, Liah took a deep breath of air, it felt good. Looking to who grabbed her, she saw her friend Cooper. He looked at her, looking scared out of his mind, he was shaking.

"Liah! Liah, can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" He moved her on his board so she was laying on her back.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay Cooper. Thanks." She smiled.

Cooper pushed the board, as he paddled them back to shore. There was a an ambulance, everyone watched as the surfer girl put on a gurney, and pushed into the Ambulance. Cooper sat next to Liah, as they rode to the hospitable.

* * *

Everything was kind of a blur to Liah. She was checked in, given an AV, they checked her arm, and wrapped the scratches up. They checked to see if she had swallowed any water in her lugs, but they were find. Paramedics had to hold Fallon back when Ryan came to see if Liah was okay, and he offered to pay for the medical bill, but he didn't stay for long. After a few hours of sorting things out, Liah was able to leave.

When the three got home, Fallon forced Liah to stay in bed, and let her parents know what happened. But Liah couldn't think about staying in bed, what happened underwater was driving her crazy. Did it really happen? Or was she so close to dying that she imagined it? But it felt so really...breathing underwater, talking to a shark. That's when she remembered what happened yesterday. That sea turtle, who turned into a tribe man, and offered her powers. Was this the result? Now Cooper's nickname Aqua-chick didn't too unrealistic.

She had been face timing her parents and grandparents for a while now.

_What a little-! _Her grandfather cursed out.

_"Clam down dad! If he offered to pay for Liah's medic-" _Her mom tried to ease her dad's temper.

_We can sue Liah, I have tuns of lawyers who can-"_

_"Dad, don't you think that's going a little far?" _Liah's dad asked his father in law.

_"He almost killed her Marie!"_ Her grandmother got in.

"Guys, I'm okay, really! I bet you've wipe out worse then me dad."

_"Yeah Bells Beach Australia. Still got the scar to this day."_

"Cool." Liah smiled.

_"Well, this isn't how I want your summer to start out." _Her mom frowned.

"Mom, I promise, I'l be much more careful. I don't want to die before Ka Nalu. And I'll try to find Blake Sir!"

_"Just stay safe. We love you." _Everyone smiled in the camera.

Liah smiled back, "I love you too. Talk later, bye." she waved before shutting off her phone. Sighing out, she laid her head down on her pillow. Today has been a long one, it seemed the most obvious thing to do is rest, but for some reason she couldn't let the day end. The breathing underwater and communicating with a great white shark was stuck in her head. And the hole magic turtle incident yesterday, was this all connecting to something? She glanced out the window, it was slowly getting dark, the sky was now orange and blue and purple. Will she ever see that shark again? Will this all be a dream, and everything will be back to normal?

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." She sighed, getting out of bed. She quickly changed out of her pjs and into her blue, water-colored cropped black sleeved, surf top, and black bikini bottom. Sneaking out so her friends didn't hear, she grabbed her board, and headed for the water.

The water was flat, and that's what she wanted, she paddled out far, but could still see the white house. Looking herself in the refection on the water, she frowned. "Why is this happening to me? I don't know whether this is by accident, of faith." She laid on her stomach, arms crossed to her head to lay down. "I wish I knew what was going on." She closed her eyes, resting a bit.

* * *

Far out, deep in the reef, was a sunken ship, home to hundreds of sharks. Inside one of the many rooms, Lenny was laying on a bed. After saving the human, he had to lie to his brother and his pop _again _about not hunting. He groaned hearing his stomach growling. He thought back to human, saving her life. He was happy he did it, but this was different then saving a worm's life, will she tell everyone what happened? Is he going to be in trouble for helping a human? He didn't tell his family what happened, and if hiding the fact that he was a vegetarian was '_sort of' _easy, maybe he can lie about her.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering him, it was that she could understand him. Only fish are able to communicate with fish, and some marine mammals, but never humans. For they were too different. So how was he able to hear her talk English to him? And how was she breathing underwater?! Humans breath air, not water!

Lenny's stomach shook his hole body. "I need food..." He groaned, getting off the bed, he swam out the window, to get a late night snack. Swimming towards the kelp beds, Lenny enjoyed his meal. As he ate, he wondered if he'd see that human again, she seemed nice, scared at first (but who wouldn't be of a great white), and she thanked him. "I think...I'd like to see her again."

He didn't know how lucky he was. A shadow over cast the moon rise in the water over him. Looking up he saw another surfboard, but this was decorated. It had painted blue waves, and tropical flowers of all colors and sizes along it. He didn't see any legs, but he got a glimpse of something blonde, waving around in the water. Could it be her? Swallowing the kelp down his throat, Lenny swam up to get a better look.

* * *

Liah quietly mummed to herself, it was so quite out in the middle of the sea. No waves crashing, no gulls squawking, no boats around, everything was still and peaceful. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down at the water, and saw a black figure swimming up to the surface. Eyes widened, shot her upper body up, clinging her hands to the sides of the board. As the figure got close, the dorsal fin poked out of the water. Liah's arms wobbled, unable to hold her balance. Crying out, she flipped over. Under the water, still holding the surf board, she saw that she was face to face with a great white shark.

Upside down, staying still, Liah's blue eyes stared into it's green eyes. But she recognized them, it was the same shark that saved her earlier. For a moment, they just looked at each other, they were both shocked that they found themselves again.

"Hi..." The shark smiled, showing off his sharp teeth.

"H-Hi..." Liah, took a breath of water, still finding this wired. "Um...n-nice to...see you again?" she sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, same." he chuckled, finding it funny that she was upside down.

Noticing that she was still holding the board, Liah let go, flipping right side up. She still held her board with left hand, so it didn't float away. "Uh - hey, I never really got to give you a proper thanks, for saving my life."

"Well, I couldn't let you drown. Though, I'm confused that you can understand me, and breath water. I thought humans weren't able to do that?"

Liah sheepishly chuckled, "Yeah, I thought so too. This is sort of new to me. Um, my name is Liah, do you have a name?"

"Lenny."

"Lenny?" _Hu, that's not what I expected._ But Liah didn't think much of it. "It's nice to me you. Not every day you get to talk to an apex predator."

She noticed that name bothered him, as he frowned. "I won't attack you! I swear!" Lenny shook his fins trying to show he wasn't a threat.

"Hey, I know! You seem like a nice shark." Liah smiled, letting him know it was okay. There was another awkward silents, the surfer looked above the water to the sky, it was already dark. "Oh man, it's dark now. I probably should paddle in."

Lenny looked at her, they finally got to see each other again, and she had to leave? "Oh...right." He frown, fins drooping down sadly.

Liah frowned as well, seeing that he was upset. Then she thought of something. "Hey...do you want to meet again?"

Instantly he perked up. "Really?!"

"Sure!" Liah thought, how can they meet again? And where? "Do you know where the harbor is?"

"On the south side of the island? Yes." Lenny nodded.

"Okay, how about at 9am - oh wait, you probably don't know time... Past dawn, I'll be on the farthest dock, with my board."

Words could not describe how happy Lenny felt right now. He had never had a genuine friend, and even though she was human, she _wanted _to meet up again. "Sounds good!"

Liah smiled again, "Alright, see you tomorrow then!" Giving the shark a thumbs up, she pushed herself back on the board. Lenny watched from under was she started to paddle into shore. She was a little far out, and it would take her some time. Thinking that he could help, swam at the back of the board, gently gripped it with his mouth and started swimming. Pushing it along.

Liah yelped, by the suddenly force of being push towards land. She gripped the sides of the board, looking back to see Lenny's dorsal fin and his upper caudal fin, flailing left and right. Seeing land very close, Lenny gave one final push, and let go of the board. Liah looked back on last time, to see Lenny lift his pectoral fin out of the water and waved bye. Liah giggled, finding it cute and funny, she waved back. paddling onto the beach, Liah picked up her board, and took one last look out of the ocean, watching the moon light reflect off the water.

Smiling she told herself, "This is gonna be one awesome summer."

* * *

**I should mention this now before the comments start. I didn't know there was an actual place called Paradise Island, this island is one I came up with. _(I know Paradise Island, so original~)_ Also I don't know that much on surfing or the slag they use, so everything I'm getting off the internet and movies I own. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
